Stronger
by hhrforever
Summary: Its been two years after the final battle. The Trio are living together. They are starting their careers and finding love. He wants her to be happy, she wants him to be happy. What obstacles do they have to overcome to be happy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**This story is my baby I hope everyone likes it. **

**Chapter 1**

The golden trio have been living together in a two story flat in downtown London for the past two years. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley have been working for the Ministry as Aurors. While Hermione Granger have been working on her residence and training at St. Mungo's as a healer for the Ministry.

Hermione had just graduated from Hogwarts after the end of the war. Her and Ron have been together since the war. Harry was still with Ron's sister Ginny, not surprising anyone. Ginny was working with Luna Lovegood on her father's rebuilt version of the Quibbler. She was also about to start training as a Chaser for the Harpies.

Hermione was lucky enough to have an office attached to her bedroom that allowed her to considerate on learning on being a healer and have her own privet library. Somewhere where the boys would not bother her.

One morning when Hermione did not have to go to the hospital she got up and changed into her yoga pants, sports bra and a gray t-shirt that she found in her room. Then put her curly crazy hair up off the back of her neck. It was a little shorter than when they were in school. She wanted a change after everything that happened during the second war with Voldemort.

Hermione went outside and started to run the stress out of her system from the late night at the hospital and the lack of sleep during the night.

She loved to run in the morning, sometimes the boys would go running with her. They have gotten used to running in the morning after the war and being on the run from Voldemort and his death eaters. After the war Hermione was determined to be stronger.

Even when she went back to graduate from Hogwarts Hermione started to kickbox in the Room of Requirements. Harry and Ron decided not to go back to Hogwarts and started training for the Auror program.

She continued to practice living in Grimmauds place in a secret room that Harry and Ron did not know about, she didn't want to seem weaker than the boys. Harry gave them permission to use Grimmuad's Place whenever they wanted, so she took advantage of it. She even took time to go to a Muggle gym to practice. She would also take belly dancing classes every once in a while with Lavender Brown.

To say that Hermione Granger was over killing the work out thing was an understatement but that is who she was. The boys of the golden trio did not know any of this, even her boyfriend. She also made Lavender swear she wouldn't tell anyone that her Hermione Granger was doing something like belly dancing.

Ron and Harry were partners along with Draco Malfoy as Aurors and were probably at work, so she didn't even check if they were home or not.

Hermione was listening to her radio attached to her arm when she noticed someone running behind her, which was normal for the morning around the area.

"Hey Mione wait up," called a familiar voice behind her. But she could not hear considerating on the task at hand and her music being so loud. Suddenly someone grabbed her arm to slow her down startling her.

"Merlin!... Oh hi Harry. I didn't know you were up," she said.

"Mione I said to wait up," said Harry. "I didn't mean to startle you I just wanted to run with you."

"You still didn't answer my question about why you aren't at work with Ron!" said Hermione slowing to a stop.

"I had a day off with Gin later today, Kingsley wanted me to take a day for once and though I would run with you this morning," he stated with a smirk.

_Merlin why does he have to smile like that really we are not supposed to be together. I have accepted that a long time ago. _

"Ok, well I still have a mile or two going back, you have to keep up with me Harry, because I am not going to slow down." _I need to get my mind off those scenes in my head and especially of you. _

"Is that a challenge Granger, because obviously you don't know who you are talking too," said Harry and then took off running at top speed. "HEY!" yelled Hermione after her friend.

_God why does his ass have to look so good! Stop it Hermione. _Turning up her music to drown out the voices in her head.

After their run Harry and Hermione got back to the house and Harry made a protein shake that all of them have grown accustom too over the years of training.

"So what are your plans for your day off?" asked the raven-haired man taking a seat next to Hermione.

"Oh nothing really, going to have lunch with Lav and Luna, and study for healing exam I have coming up. You know same old stuff and then later tonight Ron and I have a date going to the movies and dinner." she said in her matter-of-fact tone.

"That sounds like you always doing something even on your day off. I never really see you sit down and do nothing all day anymore. What is the exam about?" asked Harry.

"How to make potions for Aurors to use for different things that may come up during a raid." she stated. "I have no clue where that is going to come in handy," she said statistically. _Its always so easy to talk to Harry. _

"How much more do you have left in your training?" asked Harry.

"I am supposed to have a year left in training but since I am doing my residence at the same time. They are thinking maybe in a couple of months before I can take my certification test." she said proudly.

"You are too brilliant for your own good Mione," he said making her blush.

POP

Ron appeared suddenly in the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be working?" Hermione asked her boyfriend as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Yeah, but I forgot something in the room, some files for the case Harry and I are working on," said the red-head. Then running upstairs to his room.

"Why am I not surprised?" exclaimed Harry looking after his friend. "Well I better go take a shower and go pick up Teddy from Dora's house."

"You have Teddy today?" she said happily, she loved the little boy so much he was just the sweetest little 2 year old.

"Yeah I told Dora I had the day off so she could take a break from him," he said walking upstairs to his bathroom followed by Hermione going to her own room. "Well have fun I will be getting together with the girls for a little bit so I might see you guys later," she said.

Ron came out of the corner room. He came towards Hermione and bent down for a kiss. "See you later tonight sweetheart."

"Bye Ron," said Harry and Hermione. They heard a POP singling that Ron apperated to the Ministry.

They stood silent for a few minutes.

"Well I better go and get ready to meet up with Lav and Luna," Hermione commented.

"Yeah I need to go get Teddy," said Harry turning around to the bathroom and disappeared.

Hermione disappeared to her own bathroom to take a quick shower before meeting up with the girls. A half hour later Hermione was putting her dance outfit in her purse to leave when Harry came out of his room finishing putting on his button down black shirt.

"Hey have fun, you need it." he said leaning over a kissing her on the cheek. "Thanks I will see you boys later." as she headed out the door making sure she was not blushing.

Read and Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 2**

Fifteen minutes later Hermione was at a café with Lavender and Luna.

Luna asked "are you guys ready for our lesson today, I can't wait to start thank you for including me in it."

"Remember you guys can not tell the boys about this, I can't imagine how they would react to me taking something like this." stated Hermione. "I personally think Ron would like it Hermione," said Lavender.

"I don't know Lav, sometimes I think that it is not enough it seems that we are not as close as I think we should be, it kind of seems awkward being around each other," said Hermione. "It kind of seems like we are more friends than a couple with all the kissing and such thrown in."

"Hermione if you are not happy with your relationship, why not change it?" said Luna.

"I love Ron guys, I just don't want to lose him. I want to be with him. Just never mind guys, I am just over thinking things like always," rehearsed Hermione.

Lavender and Luna looked at Hermione in concern but said nothing about the always rocky relationship of two of the golden trio.

"Ok girls let's get going, I need to work out, I had a rough night," encouraged Hermione gathering her stuff and paying to bill.

Harry apperated into Dora's house "Dora I'm here!" "We're in the kitchen Harry!" he heard a familiar voice call from the kitchen.

He always looked forward to seeing his two and a half-year old godson. Harry walked around the corner to the kitchen. He had always loved how this kitchen looked, red and black colors stood out as daring. _I need to remember this when remodeling Grimmauld's place._

"Hey Dora, how is my favorite little guy," he said while grabbing the little boy from his booster seat.

"Hey buddy," kissing the little boys sandy-haired head. Teddy Lupin looked like his father so much it helped the connection of the two. He was now two and a half years old and already causing trouble, taking on the Marauder characteristics. Teddy would morph into a characteristic of a person who he cared about and loved. Right now Teddy's eyes changed to an emerald green and then morphed back to a deep hazel. He was not in control of his morphing, being so young still.

The little boy giggled at Harry as he tickled the little one. "Are you ready for today buddy we are going to have fun."

"Harry" giggled Teddy.

"How is it going at the flat Harry," said the older woman with some gray started to form in her short hair, putting a pot of coffee on the stove. "Oh you know same old stuff, Hermione and Ron arguing, me trying to avoid getting in the middle, keeping busy with different cases," Harry said sitting down at the table with Teddy on his lap playing with his teddy bear.

"Are you still thinking about moving out and living at the Black house?"

"Yeah I think I will, I need to get my own place, plus I want a place where Ted can come and stay longer than just a day," sighed Harry. Dora turned to her grandson sitting on Harry's lap "Teddy why don't you go get a toy to take with Harry other than your Mr. Bear."

"Okay," said the two almost three-year old.

"Is that the only reason Harry?" Dora said raising her eyebrows knowingly. Dora was the only one who knew the struggle that this young man have coped with since he went on the hunt probably even before she knew the boy who lived.

"I need to move on with Ginny Dora," said Harry defensively.

"Yeah I understand but you are in love with someone else, correct." the older woman stated.

Harry nodded at the statement. "She is happy with Ron despite the arguing. I need to let her be happy Dora. She deserves it," said Harry putting his godson's teddy bear in the chair next to him.

"Don't you deserve to be happy Harry?" she voiced.

"Dora, I love you, you know that but I do not want to talk about this anymore please," Harry said hotly.

"Ok I will stop but just keep in mind that you need to be happy and if something is meant to be it will fall into place. Whether it is with Ginny or with Hermione."

There was a moment of silence before Teddy came in with some toys in a bag dragging on the ground. "Really Teddy do we need all this today?" asked Harry laughing at his godson.

"Show Mione," nodded the little boy. "I don't know if we will see Mione, buddy. Oh alright, let's go buddy," Harry said grabbing the bag and throwing it over his shoulder.

"Well we better get going to the park I will have him back about 4," he leaned to give her a peck on the cheek. Dora looked after the confused young man that she had known for a short time, but wanted him to be happy.

Hermione, Lavender and Luna were changing out of their outfits from the class. "Oh Merlin that was so much fun, I am coming back with you guys next time," exclaimed Luna. "Hermione, you are getting better and better at this stuff. Um were you thinking of someone doing that stuff?" said Lavender to the brown-haired girl.

"No of course not I just try to do my best at everything I do. You know that," said Hermione. _I don't love Harry, I love Ron. Why was I thinking of Harry while dancing. He is my best friend. I want to be with Ron_

"Sure, someone like you can't fake that kind of passion in dancing," said Lavender.

"Well I would love to continue this interesting conversation but I have to go home and get a shower taken and study," Hermione said avoiding the statement. She hugged her friends and left for a long walk home.

Lavender and Luna looked after their friend. "Why does she do that?" said Lavender. "She is avoiding those feelings I know she has for Harry. She thinks that Ron is the one for her,"

"I think she just wants Harry to be happy with Ginny," said Luna. "They are both so stubborn it's ridiculous."

"Should we do something about this or not?" said Lavender, being a meddler she just wanted these two to realize that they needed to be together to be happy.

"No, I don't think we should, I think they will get their heads out of their arse's soon enough," said Luna dreamily after her best friend.

Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 3**  
Hermione got back from the lesson and hopped into her shower in her bathroom. Other than her library or just being around books being in the shower was always the best place to think.

_I love Ron so much, but why have I been talking about Harry again. We are both happy with who we are with aren't we? I am happy for Harry being with Ginny. I am supposed to be with Ron. Right?_

"Uhhhhhh!" groaned Hermione. "This is not complicated!" she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in her bathrobe.

She heard the door open and close with laughter that she recognized as Harry. "Hermione! are you home?" called Harry.

"Yeah I will be right do...AHH!" yelling on the way down sliding on the floor and hitting her head on the edge of the door.

"Hermione are you ok!" he called. She had blacked out when she hit the floor. "Hermione?" he called again.

"Oh bloody hell," he said rushing over to her. "Hermione! Can you hear me?!" He shouted grabbing her so her head was off the floor. "What happened are you ok?"

Hermione looked up to see Harry in shock and observing her to see the damage "HHHarry?" she said regaining her composer. She then remembered what happened and then she looked down at herself. _Luckily_ _I am covered at least_ she thought as she tried to get up.

He picked her up off the floor as her arms went around his neck due to feeling dizzy. Hermione couldn't help but feel her heart going into overdrive of the feeling of Harry carrying her.

Harry placed her gently on the bed she looked over on the floor sat a little boy sitting and playing with his toy car

"I forgot you had Teddy," she said softly feeling like she was going to be sick from bumping her head.

"Yeah, well let's look at what you did you silly girl. You know better than to no have dried off on that stupid floor! You could have really did some damage than have a bruise on your head," he was furious with her while he touched her bruise with his wand to do a simple healing spell.

"Well I wasn't trying to fall Harry it is called a accident! So don't call me silly Harry Potter do I have to remind you of all the silly crap that you have done in your life!" she spat back her temper matching his.

Harry sighed "I am sorry. I was just scared to see you on the floor." _Plus it was even harder to see you like this without thinking about other things that I have to cover up. _He thought.

"I am sorry too, I should have completely dried off before yelling down to you," softly she said looking down into her hands on her lap.

"Alright I better leave you alone to get changed and I have to feed this little sticker and then give him a bath as you can see he got into mischief at the park." Harry said walking over to the little boy sitting on the ground covered in dirt.

"Hey Harry!" said she getting up off the bed. Harry turn around and looked at her with a breathe caught in his throat. "Thanks," she said.

"Always," he said turning to walk out of the room. Hermione could hear Teddy giggling in Harry's arms and smiled. Then she began to get dressed and ready for studying for her test.

While in the kitchen Harry was fumbling with things in the kitchen. "Why does she do that kind of stuff to me Teddy," he said to the toddler. "She drives me crazy sometimes." _Why did she have to be naked I am supposed to be forgetting about her not imagining her naked and helpless. I need to tell her that I am moving out. I can't be living in this place with her in the next room. _Harry thought while taking fruit out of the cooler. "Well buddy, you might be having your own room soon and then you can stay longer than a couple of hours."

"What do you mean Harry," she startled him as he dropped the bowl. She was at the end of the stairs wearing pink yoga pants and a white tank top with her hair still wet from her shower.

"Crap," said Harry levitating the bowl to the sink to rewash the fruit.

"Oh, nothing Hermione, don't worry about it."

"No, you said something about Teddy having his own room soon, what are you talking about?" she said coming over to help Harry wash the fruit.

"I have been avoiding saying something about this, but I think I want to move into Grimmanld's Place." said Harry running his hands through his raven hair.

"Why? I thought we were all great living together Harry," she was trying hard to hid her hurt from her best friend. _I don't want you to leave Harry, but maybe I could forget these stupid feelings towards him._

"I just think it is time, and I want a bigger place for Teddy and Ginny to stay. I think I have put it off long enough and I want to make that place whole again," Harry explained. His explanation was also part of the reason for moving. He needs to forget about these feelings about her and try to be happy with Ginny.

"When are you going to move out?" she said calmly.

"About a week, I have holiday time coming next week so I figure that is a good time to start cleaning and move into the house." said Harry trying to avoid her eyes as he walked over to a giggling Teddy watching the two interact. "Here let me, I love this little boy so much," Hermione said grabbing the bowl from Harry and sitting down in front of Teddy.

"Thanks I am going to get his bath ready, when he is finished with that banana could you bring him upstairs I want to change," said Harry. "I have to get ready for Gin."

Hermione's heart sank with the last words. "Okay no problem." She watched him run up the stairs.

She turned to the toddler. "I wish he wasn't leaving Teddy, for one I would miss you very much," she said softly kissing his head. Then put the banana and cheerios on the table, which he chewed happily. "You are such a happy toddler considering," she smiled at the little one.

Teddy started to morph again into black messy hair and bright green eyes. _That must be how Harry looked like when he was a baby. _Then he morphed again into a brown haired bushy head and brown eyes. "Hey," she exclaimed and then he morphed back to his 'normal' looks.

"Ok buddy lets get you cleaned up before your grandmother gets here," she said picking the little boy up from the booster seat and started to walk up the stairs to Harry's bedroom/bathroom.

Hermione heard the water running in the bathtub as she walked into the bathroom. Hermione spotted Harry at the edge of the tube with his shirt off checking the water's temp.

"I think this little boy is ready," Hermione said in a soft tone not wanting to give a clue that she was staring at his well-defined back from years of Quidditch and being a Auror.

Harry turned and smiled at Hermione and Teddy. "Do you want to help?" asked Harry. She nodded kissing Teddy's shaggy head. "Ok I will entertain and you can wash his hair," he instructed.

Hermione keeled down next to Harry with Teddy in her arms and she handed the boy to Harry. She started to help Harry take off the toddler's clothes. She got up to take the clothes to the washer and dryer when she got back Teddy was splashing around in the tube. Hermione giggled at the little boy splashing Harry. "Good think I am wearing this stuff so I don't have to go out with Ron all messed up," she said kneeling down again and grabbing the toddler shampoo and started to wash the little boy's head.

"He is such a sweetest little boy ever," giggled Hermione as washing the soap out. "He definitely love you, you will be a great mom one day," said Harry holding Teddy still. Hermione blushed at the comments. "Thanks, I know you will be a great dad too, you love him so much and it is shown that he loves you just as much," she said.

Suddenly Teddy started to morph again this time he had bright green eyes and brown messy hair. "haha, Teddy you are so silly," laughed Hermione.

"I like when he does that," said Harry. There was a moment of silence when Dora called.

"Harry!" called Dora from downstairs. "Up in my bathroom Dora!" Harry yelled back.

Dora came into the bathroom to see the site of a shirtless Harry and Hermione next to the tube with a giggly toddler looking like both the young adults. She gave a small laugh at her grandson. "Don't you look handsome little one," she said picking up the little boy from the tube. Hermione grabbed a towel and wrapped it around the little boy.

"Dora any time Harry is busy I would be happy to take care of him when I'm off," she said with a big smile on her face. "Oh I will be right back I will get his clothes from the washer and dry them before you leave."

Harry and Dora were left behind with the toddler. Dora gave him a knowing look. "What!?" he said frustrated know what the older woman was going to say.

"Nothing, I wasn't going to say anything Harry. It was just an interesting scene that I walked into," she said with a smile and a kiss to her grandson's cheek.

"Dora, we are happy with who we are with right now. Please I beg you drop it," pleaded Harry walking into his room and taking a button-down shirt off the bed and pulled it on.

"Harry I just want both of you to be happy, that's all," said Dora.

"I got them, all nice a clean," called Hermione down the hall to the bedroom.

"Thanks dear," said Dora. She dressed the little boy and then picked him off the bed and started for the door. "Well I better get this one home. Thanks you two for taking care of him for me," she said walking downstairs to the fireplace.

"Anytime Dora," said Harry. He leaned in to give Teddy a kiss on the head. "Bye Arry!" cryed Teddy. Then Hermione gave Dora a kiss on the cheek and then to Teddy's head. "Bye Mione!" said the toddler to Hermione giving her a hug. "Bye Love," she replied.

"Bye Dears, have a great afternoon," she said tossing the floo powder into the fireplace and disappearing in the green flames.

Hermione and Harry were once again left alone in silence. "Well I better go and study," she said. "I will see you later then," turning to go to her library.

"Hermione, thanks for your help with Teddy," Harry said looking after her. She turned and said "No need Harry I love helping out, you know that." She disappeared into the library.

"I am going to take the bike out for a while okay?" Harry called towards the library as he put on his riding jacket. Harry has be working on Sirius' motorcycle after the war.

Hermione peeked out of the library door with a book in her arms. "Oh Harry please be careful, I worry about you when you are on that thing."

"Hermione it is fine, very safe I have taken precautions. I need to take you once just so you don't freak out each time I tell you I am going out on it. Ginny is fine with it," stated Harry.

"Fine, but you are not going to get me on that death trap Harry," said Hermione rolling her eyes.

"Oh we will see one day Hermione you can not resist going for it," Harry said wriggling his eyebrows. "See ya later Mione," Harry said walking out the door.

Hermione heard the motorcycle start up and she made her way over to the window in her library and saw Harry kick off and was off. _It would be fun to go on a ride with him. What am I saying? I need to study and this is not going to help at all. Ron should be home in about 2 and half hours and I need to still get ready. Gosh why am I thinking about Harry so much I am in a great relationship with Ron. I want to marry Ron one day. Right. Ok I need to start reading and studying so I can think about something else. _

Read and Review


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

**Chapter Four **

For over two hours Hermione got the majority of her book done with notes in a notebook for her residence and her training. She heard the door open and close. "Ron?" Hermone called. _Please be Ron._ She turned to the door it wasn't Ron.

"Hey, how is the studying going?" said the raven-haired man in the doorway. "Good, but I need to stop to get ready for Ronald," she said getting off of her couch and walked towards him.

"How was your trip?" she asked. "Good, it was nice to get out for a while before Gin gets here."

"What are you guys going to do today anyway?" she asked. "Oh nothing really just hang out here for a while," he said. _I wonder why she wants to know anyway. She will be with Ron. _Harry thought. _Oh great now I am sounding like I am jealous. Merlin why she makes it worse when she is so beautiful... _His thoughts were interrupted but Hermione walking past him to walk upstairs to her room. "I better get ready."

Hermione walked into her bedroom to get ready for the date. She walked over to the bathroom to throw her clothes into the hamper and grabbed her navy blue wrap dress. She pulled her hair up into a part bun so her curls would cascade down her back. She then put very little makeup on and heard Ron apperate to the living room.

"Hermione, I'm home," called Ron. "Ok I will be right down."

Hermione came down the stairs to Ron "You look fantastic Hermione," he commented as he kissed her cheek. She turned to see Harry with his eyes wide and mouth slightly opened. "wow," he quietly said. _I can't say too much, but she looks better than fantastic. _

"Hermione you look great," said Ginny putting her arms around Harry's waist. "Oh hi Gin," Hermione said looking at the redhead wrapped around Harry. _I love Gin but why I am wanting her to be more discreet with Harry. I need this date alone with Ron. _

"Hey I hope you don't mind but I invited Harry and Gin to go with us," said Ron. _Oh great I needed to just be with Ron. _"Yeah, great that would be fun." she said faking a smile on her face.

"Hermione can I borrow something else to wear I left most of my clothes at home," asked Ginny. "Yeah sure, come on," she said turning around going upstairs to her room.

When the girls were gone from the room Ron turned to Harry and told him "Hey come here I have to show you something." _Merlin I hope it isn't what I think it is. _It was. Ron pulled out a small box with a small ring inside. "You serious," said Harry looking at his best mate. "Yeah, I have been thinking about it for a while and I was going to ask her tonight."

Harry felt his heart drop. _Why should I be worried about this I mean I am with Gin and I want Hermione to be happy. _"Then why are Gin and I going too. It should be the two of you?" asked Harry not wanting to see this.

"No, I think it would be great if you two share it with us," said Ron. Harry sighed deeply, "I still don't think we should but fine if it means so much to you."

"Thanks mate," said Ron putting the ring back in his pocket. After another 10 minutes Hermione and Ginny came into the kitchen ready to go.

"Ready?" Hermione said as she wrapped her arms around Ron and kissed him.

"I missed you today," commented Ron. "Did you have a good day?"

"Aww I missed you too Ron and yes I did thanks," she answered. She felt like she was being watched by the other couple. When she tried to glance at Harry and Ginny and saw Ginny hugging Harry and Harry's eyes on her and Ron. She turned to give Ron another kiss to considerate more on Ron. _It will be a good thing when Harry moves out. _

"Ok Great let's get going to the restaurant." Ron said.

They all disapperated to an Italian restaurant they normally went to Piccola Italia. Hermione loved this restaurant it was a small restaurant that was not overly crowded, which she knew the others loved. _We only really go here for special occasions. I wonder what Ron is planning. If it is what I think it is then why is Harry and Gin here with us. _

Ginny turned to Harry and whispered "What is Ron up to?" Harry just shrugged not wanting to say it out loud. "Babe are you okay?" she said noticing his struggle with his thoughts. "Yeah of course why wouldn't I be?" he leaned over and kissed her on the head.

The all took a seat at a small table Harry sat between Ginny and Ron. Harry glanced at Hermione across the table. She looked nervous about the date. _Is it because she doesn't want us around and just be with Ron. I bet she knows what is going on. _

They ordered their food and chatted about what they all have been up too.

"Gin how was practice today?" Harry asked. "Oh you know it was brutal, the Katie is a tough captain she never settles with anything. She has been changing things all the time. I mean I know she is worried about the upcoming match."

"Hey Hermione, how is the studying and residency going?" asked Ginny. "It's great I have an exam on different potions for the field. My residency is fantastic I am doing pediatric along with Auror. I love both I just don't know which one to pick. I do love working with the kids, but with auror field I feel like I am helping more. Oh I don't know. I still have a little time to decide." she said. "The healers that are training us are saying that I am ahead and I should be able to get into the field in a few months."

"Wow that's great I don't expect less from the brightest witch of our age," praised Ginny. "That's my girl," Ron beamed as he kissed her. Harry sat in silence looking at the couple. He took Ginny's hands in his. The food arrived and for the majority of the time the couples were silent.

"Harry do you have news or anything different." said Hermione looking at her best friend eating spaghetti. Harry sighed not really wanting to get into the subject but knew if Ginny or Ron heard this then they wouldn't let it go.

"I am going to start moving out of the flat and into Grimmauld's Place. I want to remodel." said Harry.

"Why move out though mate," Ron asked.

"I want my own place that Teddy can come over and stay for more than a couple of hours." He turned towards his girlfriend. "I was also wondering if you wanted to maybe move in with me after I get the house going."

"Um yes that would be fantastic." Ginny squealed in delight and kissed him passionately. _I need to start somewhere and I do love Gin. I need to forget Hermione, besides she is getting engaged to Ron. _

"I'm so happy for you guys, that's great," Hermione said happy for them. "We're going to miss you mate," said Ron patting his best friends back.

"How's Teddy doing?" Ron asked.

"He is great, I had him today and he caused a lot of chaos at the park today. Accidentally made a small sand tornado in the sandbox. He also thought making a mess of himself in a mud puddle was funny. I had to take him home and give him a bath before Dora came over." Harry informed the group. "I was maybe going to go tomorrow after work and get him some toys for Grimmauld place."

After they ate the deserts came out. Ron nudged Harry in the arm to look at Hermione. "So what movie do you guys want to go see?"

"I don't know I think we might head home after here and watch a movie there." Ginny said. "Would you guys want to do that instead?"

"That sounds great Gin," commented Ron still looking at Hermione and her cheesecake.

Harry and Ron continued to look at Hermione. "Wow this is really good does anyone what a bit."

"No go ahead love," encouraged Ron.

Harry lend into Ginny to kiss her red hair. She looked over at him and smiled as she took a bit of her own cake. Harry looked back over at Hermione as they locked eyes for a split second. Hermione was the first to look away back at Ron then her dessert.

Harry looked at her face which changed as she cut into her cheesecake. "What is this, I think they did something wrong with my cheesecake," said Hermione. She swept through and found a ring. "What is going on?" She turned and found Ron on his knees. "Are you kidding me?" she asked.

"Hermione, I love you so much. Will you marry me?" said Ron.

_I can't watch, but if I leave it would look bad. _Thought Harry.

Hermione was speechless, she looked over at Harry and Ginny. Harry's face was emotionless, while Ginny had her hand over her mouth with light in her eyes. _I don't know what to do. _"Yes, yes Ron I will marry you."

Ron put the ring on her finger and stood up and pulled her to him. They shared a kiss and hug. While Ginny got up and hugged both Ron and Hermione when they pulled apart. Harry also stood up and hugged Ron first. "Congrats mate," then turned to Hermione and pulled her to a hug. "I'm happy for you Mione."

Please read and review


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I also have some stuff from "10 things I hate about you"**

**Chapter 5 **

When the couples got back to the flat the girls pick out the movie "10 things I hate about you." Everyone changed into their night-clothes, their clothes were not comfortable enough for lounging and watching a movie.

Before the movie started Ron and Ginny were talking in living-room, while Hermione and Harry were in the kitchen making snacks for the group.

"Did you get the popcorn Hermione?"

"Yep and it looks like you have as much alcohol as possible. Are you okay?" she laughed at the amount of booze that he had in his arms.

"Yeah I'm okay just celebrating for you and Ron." said Harry. _I plan to get so smashed I hate this but I need to for her. Ginny is great she's funny, brave, smart and we both love the same sport. We are a better pairing anyway. Hermione is marrying Ron. _

"Harry?" said Hermione looking at her best friend.

"I was thinking did you want me to make you girls daiquiris?" Harry asked trying avert the topic at hand.

"Do you need any help?"

"Yeah sure can you get the tequila and ice?" he instructed. Hermione when over to the freezer and grabbed the ice trays and then grabbed the clear liquid from the cabinet. Harry watched her move throughout the kitchen. His heart skipping a beat when reaching for the liquor on the top shelf. Then turned abruptly to ask her a question he had dreaded to talk about.

"So.. how does it feel? To be engaged?" Harry asked timidly.

"Good, I guess really hasn't set in yet through." she said putting the required items on the counter next to Harry and the blender. "I think we are going with maybe a year for the engagement... I don't know...we will see."

Hermione was very curious about asking. _I am marrying Ron in a while, Ron is fantastic to me. I don't have to worry about Harry, he is with Gin who is amazing for him. _"So what about you? Are you going to propose to Ginny anytime soon?"

"We have talked about it for a bit, but we want to see how is goes with living with each other. I mean we have not spent too much time together."

"That's smart," commented Hermione pouring the tequila in the blender.

"Wow, that is too much tequila Mione, and you complain about me getting the liqueur." Harry said taking the bottle away from the brunette.

"Hey, what can I say I love tequila and Ginny I know likes it too." giggled Hermione.

Hermione was leaning against Ron and his chest, while Ginny was in the same position with Harry. Harry and Ron were both drinking beers, Harry a little more than Ron at the moment.

"Why does Heath Ledger so hot?" said Ginny.

"Ginny," said Harry.

"Don't be hard on her Harry. I agree with her he is hot." agreed Hermione.

"Well I like Bianca," commented Ron.

"I don't think so she is too obsessed with her looks. I like Kat, she speaks her mind." said Harry.

"I feel sorry for Cameron, doing anything he can to make Bianca notice him. Joey is such a prick," commented Hermione.

"Cameron reminds me of Neville a bit." said Ginny.

"I can't believe it has been a couple of months since him and Susan got married." said Harry.

"I'm glad he got over Luna, they were great together, but not as great as Susan is with him." said Ron.

"I love this part, singing to Kat like that." smiled Hermione. "So sweet and original."

Hermione started to sing to the song along with Patrick.

"I wonder if they have something like this in London," Hermione commented when Kat and Patrick were throwing paint balls at each other. "It looks like fun."

Ginny was starting to fall asleep towards the end of the movie. "Well I better get her to my room, I will be right back." said Harry picking up his girlfriend from the couch and carrying her upstairs. Ginny's arms wrapped around his neck.

Harry laid Ginny on his bed and covered her tiny body. Then he bent down and kissed her forehead. "I love you Harry," she whispered. "I love you too. I am going to finish the movie and come back up."

Harry said kissing her again on the lips. After their long kiss Ginny snuggled deeper under the covers and fell asleep.

While Harry and Ginny were upstairs, Hermione paused the movie so Harry wouldn't miss anything. Ron looked down at her. "Are you happy dear?" "Yes I am, why ask Ron. I love you," Hermione respond. "I love you too." he gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"So can I sleep in your bed with you tonight?" Ron asked.

"I think that can be arranged." Hermione giggled. "You know I'm not ready for anything more though Ron."

"I know, I hate it but I know." said Ron running his hand through his red hair.

"Thank you for that," Hermione said reaching up to her fiancé and kissed him.

When Harry got downstairs he found Hermione and Ron snogging. His heart fell at this sight. _God why do I have to be in love with her when she is clearly in love with Ron. God I can't wait to be out of this flat and into Grimmauld's. I will start with renovations this weekend so I can move on with my life. _

Harry cleared his throat making the couple come apart. Harry walked over and took the popcorn and sat down to watch the rest of the movie. Ron also started to drift off during the end of the movie.

"Well, I am going to bed, coming love?" Ron said to Hermione picking up the bottles of beer he had drunk.

"Yeah I will be up in a minute I want to get this stuff cleaned up," Hermione said. Ron kissed her on her cheek and turned towards her room. "Okay see you in a bit."

Hermione walked towards the kitchen.

"Hermione I got this you have residency tomorrow." Harry stopped her and took bottles from her.

"Well you have work tomorrow and shopping for the house." Hermione said stubbornly.

"Why don't we just do this together then, since you are so stubborn." chuckled Harry.

"Fine, I will get the glasses then," she said turning towards the living-room. They worked in silence until all the dishes and alcohol was put away. When they got up the stairs. Harry hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. "I am really happy for you Hermione. I'm glad your dreams are coming true."

"Thanks Harry, you too." Hermione said turning her doorknob and disappearing into her room. _I am glad his happy. I am not the one he needs and I am okay with that. _Hermione got into the bed with Ron and kissed him seeing that he was already asleep and snoring. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned and fell asleep.

**Read and Review please **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

Ron and Harry were swamped the rest of the week with raids and their current case they were working on with Draco. Harry had been also trying to make plans for his remodeling of Grimmauld's place for more than one reason. Ever since the engagement he throw himself in work, working overtime to get more hours in before the next week.

"Hey mate, I forgot to congratulate you on getting engaged to Hermione." said Draco when they actually had a break from work.

"Thanks Draco, I can't wait. This weekend we were going to start planning." Ron said with a dreamy look on his face.

"Harry do you need help this weekend with the remodeling. What room are you working on first?" Draco turned to his best friend.

"Yeah that would be great Draco, I am starting in the bedroom and kitchen so it is livable until the rest of the house is done." Harry said giving Draco another file to go over with another case they would be working on. Draco did more of the analysis in the group, even though Harry did a lot of it too. Draco just had more of an insight of how the Death Eaters think.

"Don't you have a date or something though? The Great Draco Malfoy, lady charmer?" asked Ron.

Draco laughed. "Yeah but I am taking a bit of a break."

Harry and Ron's eye's widened at Draco's comment. "What run out of birds to fuck Draco?" said Ron laughing.

"Of course not. I am just tired of these brainless bimbos. Plus I know Harry has his hands full with the remodeling." Draco smiled at his two best friends.

It was Friday and Harry usually went to Grimmauld's place to figure out what he was going to do for the remodeling. Harry decided not to go straight there but walked towards his hidden house. He looked through the shops and places of business. _I need to be familiar with this town more since I will be living here anyway. _He stopped at one place when something caught his eyes.

It was a gym with not many people inside. One person caught his attention. Hermione.

_What is she doing here? Isn't she supposed to be at the hospital? _He watched her. She was wearing her yoga pants and a old t-shirt. She was punching and kicking with an instructor that was about five years older than them. When he opened up the door and walked in he found them moving towards a punching bag.

"Hermione?" Harry called.

_Shit. What is he doing here, he is supposed to be at work! _Hermione turned to the familiar voice walking towards her and Bryan. "Hello Harry, what are you doing here?" she said out of breath.

"I was walking to the house. What are you doing here?" Harry said in confusion of why she was working out like this and not telling anyone.

"I had some free time from work and wanted to get a workout in." she said matter-of-fact. "Oh Harry, this is my kickboxing instructor Bryan Donald. Bryan this is my best friend Harry Potter."

"The Harry Potter, wow pleasure to meet you Harry." Bryan said shaking Harry's hand. "Your friend is amazing at this almost better than me." Hermione blushed at Bryan's comment.

"Bryan is a muggle-born like me Harry," said Hermione.

"Hermione can I talk with you a minute?" Harry asked.

"Of course, I will be back in a minute."

"It's okay Hermione, you are done anyway," Bryan said grabbing their water bottles and handing one to her.

"Thanks again Bryan. See you soon," Hermione said grabbing her things and walking out the door with Harry.

They started to walk towards Grimmauld's place again.

"Hermione what were you doing there and kickboxing? Why haven't you told us? I thought you could tell me anything!" Harry exclaimed. "You're hiding things from YOUR fiancé."

"Calm down Harry, please. I can explain..." she started.

"Please do Hermione, because I am really confused now. What is going on with you?"

"I'M AFRAID OKAY!" she turned to yell at him.

"Why are you afraid Hermione?"

"Because I am having nightmares about that night in the manor. I don't want to be caught off guard ever again Harry! I still see her carving 'MUDBLOOD' on my arm." she said as she showed him her scar. "I see the knife scar on my neck everyday Harry." pointing to her throat where a small scar from Bellatrix Lestrange. "I come here or run like hell to get that image out of my head." She had tears in her eyes. "If I am going to be a healer to help the Aurors I have to be Stronger!"

Harry just stood there listening to her confession about what was going on with her. Seeing her cry was one of the worst feelings ever for him. He pulled her into a hug.

"I am sorry you had to go through all that Hermione," Harry said quietly in her hair.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Harry. I just don't want to look weak or crazy."

"I have always thought you were strong Hermione and crazy" Harry chuckled at his best friend and secretly to himself and Dora love of his life. His comment about her being crazy made her laugh. "Harry." she said pulling away acting insulted by the comment.

"Crazy in a good way Mione," said Harry. "Come on let's go, you probably want to get ready to go back to the hospital."

"Are you sure, I can just use the bathrooms at the hospital." said Hermione walking next to him.

"Sure of course." said Harry. "So... have you thought about what you want for the wedding?"

"I know it sounds silly, but because of the war and everything else that went on, I never really thought about a wedding and how it would be. I know with marrying into the Wealsey family it will be huge." she said looking at her feet and they walked. _I really want something small and intimate nothing over the top. But I know that is out of the question when marrying Ronald Wealsey. _

"Yeah I know what you mean. Bill and Flur's wedding was over the top. I know George and Angelina's wedding is also going to be big. I don't know I have a different idea. I have always wanted something small and really personal for me and my wife to be." Harry stated. "I probably won't get if I do marry Ginny. Whatever makes her happy."

"Why small a small wedding though Harry?" she asked.

"I just am tired of the fame crap I just want in to be about me and her and not about 'the boy who lives'" Harry said getting the keys out for the house and walking in.

"Well I better go and take a quick shower before the hospital again. Thanks Harry." she gave her friend a hug and ran upstairs to one of the bathrooms. Harry watched her leave. _Merlin I love when she wears that workout outfit. I know I will regret this..._

"Hey Hermione?" Harry yelled.

"Yeah?" Hermione called from the upstairs bathroom taking off of her workout clothes she peered out of the door so she could hear Harry.

"I was wondering if I could start kickboxing with you," He asked timidly.

"I'm sure Bryan won't mind." she said.

"When are you going next?" he asked towards the bathroom from the stairs.

"Tomorrow at 7," he heard her say.

"I better get going back to the office Hermione! I will see ya later!" he yelled back up to her. "When you leave just apperate out."

"Thanks Harry!" she exclaimed then turned to get into the shower. _I can't believe I am letting Harry train with me. This should be interesting._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or the wonderful characters. I appreciate the support.**

AN: I know everyone wants them to be together now. Hermione is having a huge battle with herself. She does love Ron. She doesn't really realize how much they needs to be with Harry. Things have to happen before. There is a method to my madness. It won't be easy on them. Don't worry they will be together there is just a journey that they have to go through.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

She left for the hospital soon after Harry left for the Auror office. Hermione was working in the Auror unit today. It had been a really difficult night, therefore she needed the workout. She woke up many times during the night seeing the scene play out that hunted her almost every night. It didn't help that Ron was snoring all night. He was always a heavy sleeper. She sighed at her fiance and tried to go back to sleep.

Hermione walked back through the hospital door were she meet up with some of her study partners. "Hey Hermione, what took you so long?" said Micheal a sandy-haired young man that was a year older than her due to her accelerated work. Hermione and Micheal would study together, they had the same work ethic.

"Um sorry... I had a rough night and needed to get some things done. I also wanted to check my notes before out exam today." she said to her friend.

"Do you mind testing me with those note? We can meet with our study group before." asked Micheal.

"Sounds good," said Hermione. "Let's go we have another patient to see."

"Harry what took you so long?" Draco said seeing his best friend walk into their office.

"Oh nothing. I was walking to the house. Thought I would check out the place." stated Harry. He wasn't going to talk about seeing Hermione because it was her secret to tell not his.

Suddenly Kingsley came through the door. "Come on boys we have a raid!"

"Show time," said Ron grabbing his wand and following Harry and Draco out of the door.

While studying in the cafeteria Hermione was consternating on her pretest with a Micheal and Anna, another training co-worker.

"We only have fifteen minutes until this test. I think we have time to just relax for a while." said Micheal.

"I agree, my brain is about to explode," commented Anna.

"I guess we can take a break," Hermione said not really wanting to stop.

"Hermione stop worrying. I mean you are the top of our class. Which I have heard that you excel in everything that you put your mind into," said Micheal.

"Let's go out in the courtyard and get some air before Hermione has a anxiety attach Micheal," said Anna standing up and taking Hermione's arm.

Harry, Ron and Draco along with a team of five other Aurors were about to raid a cottage where there had been some reports of Death Eaters in hiding. This was one of the many reasons why Harry wanted to be an Auror to finish Voldemort's followers.

The cottage was very old and looked like it was rotting from the base to the roof. Harry and Draco have been working on gathering Intel for a couple of weeks. This intel only told them that there was about five Death Eaters in the cottage, one of them included Goyle senor. Harry knew that this was hard for Draco due to the history with Goyle's son.

When the Aurors attacked it was very quick. Flashes of green and red filled the rooms of the cottage. Harry and Ron were fighting two death eaters, while Draco and Kingsley were battling with Goyle. The fight lasted 30 minutes until Ron went on to fight the two death eaters while Harry went behind them and bond them. The team of Aurors finally apprehended four of the five Death Eaters. One of the Lestrange brothers got away.

"We need to get these Death Eaters to Azkaban, then after I want everyone to St. Mungo's to get checked out. Even you Potter." said Kingsley apperating to the famous wizard prison.

"Really, I'm fine..." Harry started at his boss, but never got a chance.

"I wouldn't argue with him mate," said Draco.

Harry and Ron apperated with Goyle, while Draco and another Auror took another Death Eater, who was around the same age as Ron, Harry and Draco.

It took about an hour after arriving Azkaban. The security at the prison had gotten more advanced since the second war. Goblins were everywhere. The Ministry knew that no one could fool a Goblin so instead of only being employed at the banks, they did a wonderful job on cracking down on the prisoners.

"Well we better get going to the hospital to get checked out," said Ron with a smile. "I want to see Hermione."

_Merlin I wish I didn't have to go and see them fall all over each other. I can't wait to move out. I don't think I could do this anymore. I need to just be happy for her and move on. I just need to keep thinking about her as only my best friend and not what she does to my head. _"Oh Draco if you want to help tomorrow, you want to come over around 9?" asked Harry walking down the corridors of the hospital.

"Sounds good," answered Draco shrugging.

"Ron, Harry Draco... What are you guys doing here?" said a familiar voice from behind them.

"Hello dear, how are you," Ron smiled at his fiancee kissing her on her mouth.

"Great, we just got done with our test." she said.

"Do I really have to ask how it went?" asked Draco.

Hermione hugged the blonde and said "No not really."

Then turned and hugged Harry tightly. "Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah we just got done with a raid. Kingsley wanted us to get checked out." answered Harry pulling away from Hermione, even if he wished he could stay forever.

"Oh have I introduced Micheal and Anna to you guys?" she said turning out of Harry's arms and back to her fiance. Harry could already feel the warmth gone.

"Micheal, Anna," she said pointing to her study partners. "Micheal is undecided like me. Anna is accidental potion mishaps."

"Micheal what fields are you looking at?" asked Harry. For some odd reason Harry was not all comfortable with Micheal and sometimes how he looked at Hermione when she was hugging Ron.

"Auror or pediatric." said Micheal.

"Oh I'm sorry this is Harry, Ron and Draco." said Hermione.

"Well we better go and get checked up on." said Harry pulling at his mates. "See you later Hermione."

"Bye Love," said Ron kissing Hermione.

Harry watched as Hermione and her friends left. _Merlin why does she have to look so beautiful in those healer robes. This is going to kill me. She's my friend, she's my friend, she doesn't love you, you dolt. She is marring someone else._

"Hey Harry are you and Gin doing anything tonight," asked Ron interrupting his thoughts.

"Yeah I was going to go and watch her at a practice," said Harry. "Come on let's get this over with. Merlin knows Gin will not be happy if I am late."

An hour later Harry apperated at the practice patch to see Ginny and the rest of her team mates up in the air. All he could really see when they were practicing was Dark green rushing by on the Firebolts. The stands around the path were Harpies Dark green with trimming of gold. Katie Bell blew the whistle for the girls to take a small break.

"Hey Harry!" called Oliver Wood from the stands walking over to Harry. Oliver Wood was a captain for the Wimbourne Wasps "Oh hey Wood. Here to see Katie?"

The Irishmen walked up to Harry and shook his hand "Yea, got to see my wife now don't I?"

"So how is married life?" asked Harry looking towards Katie touching down. Katie and Oliver have been married for almost a year. Harry wondered how they did it sometimes due to scheduling, but it seemed to work for them.

"Great, busy as always. You know she can be a pain in my arse..." he said smiling. "Hey! Look whose talking." said Katie as she came up to her husband and kissed him. "You know I'm kidding Katie."

"Hey Harry, Gin should be over here in a second. When are you guys getting married anyway?" asked the Harpies captain.

Harry ran his hand through his black hair. "Um... I don't know. Maybe after a while when we live together."

Suddenly someone tackled Harry from behind. He was used to this so he really didn't move too much. "Hey love, I'm glad you made it. We are about to have drills for just Chasers." said Ginny. Harry pulled his girlfriend into his arms. "Were you guys talking about me, my ears were burning?" she asked.

"Why would we do that, it's not like your my girlfriend?" Harry said sarcasticly and chuckling at his girlfriend's reaction, pretending to be angry by hitting his chest. "Ow you know you don't always have to beat on me."

"Who else is going to keep you in line?" said the red-head. _Hermione. Stop it Potter. You are with a great girl who loves you. _

"So Harry, when are you going to stop chasing bad guys and go for Quidditch?" asked Oliver.

"Don't try it Oliver, I already have tried," said Ginny. Ginny never really felt safe when he went on raids and being in the middle of battles all the time. This was one of their more frequent fights. "Don't start Gin, we have talked about this. I am happy with being an Auror." said Harry.

"I know, I'm sorry Harry. I just worry about you that's all," said Ginny kissing his cheek.

"Well come on Gin let's get going, we have that game in a week and we have to beat some team..." Katie said pushing her husband. "We are going to wipe you on the floor." she said giggling.

"You wish love," called Oliver. "Let's go Harry and watch from the stands."

* * *

AN- Please read and Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own HP characters.

I love that I am getting more readers. I love this story very much.

* * *

Chapter 8

Harry was up in the early morning hours, even though he knew Hermione was going to marry someone else, he was wanting to spend this time with her. He knew it would be hard on him but it was better than nothing. At least this weekend he would be in the process of moving out of the trio's flat. He could have this with her at least. Ginny would be gone for training and practice all day. Draco was coming later in the morning to help him start with remodeling Grimmuald's place. He kind of felt guilty, but also in his mind that he was just spending some time with his best friend.

Harry changed into sweat pants and a t-shirt and his trainers. Then apparated into the Gym that he saw Hermione in the day before. He arrived before Hermione so he could have more instruction from Bryan so he knew what to expect to do when Hermione would arrive.

"Well mostly she does just the kickboxing with the bag and the mits." said the muscular tall blonde. "I will start you off on the treadmill to see where you are physically. Although what Hermione has told me you are extremely active."

"Hermione has talked about me?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I mean you are his best friend. She has also told me about the three of you working out all the time." said Bryan.

"Hey guys. Ready Harry?" said Hermione coming from the door in a sports bra and yoga pants. _Holy shit I am in trouble. _He could see a definition in her abs and shoulders. "Yeah." he finally managed to say from the shock. _Come on man you saw her like this and even less when on the run. _

"Harry I am going to have you start on the treadmill for about 2 miles. There is a monitor on the counter just hook it up so we can keep an eye on your heart rate." said Bryan interrupting Harry's thoughts which he was grateful for. "I am going to have you also take off your shirt too."

Harry did what he was told and went up his assigned treadmill. While Hermione was stretching in the corner she gazed at Harry. _Wow why does he have to have should an amazing body. Why did Bryan have to make him take that blasted shirt off? Come on Hermione he is your best friend. Ron has a great body too. _Hermione thought trying to convince herself otherwise.

"Come on Hermione, that's enough stretching. I want you to run a mile first." Bryan said from next to Harry's treadmill watching the younger man run.

Hermione took the treadmill that was next to Harry. "Ok just don't try to make me laugh again Bryan, that last time was not helping with my breathing."

"Now why would I do that Hermione?" chuckled Bryan. "I'm serious," said Hermione starting to run her mile. Harry got done with his miles before Hermione was done. Bryan instructed him to go lift weights for a while. "Am I going to start with kickboxing today or are you just seeing what I can do?" asked Harry.

"No, I will start you on kickboxing." said the blonde watching Hermione. _I really don't like this guy eying Hermione like that. _

Hermione was finally done with her mile and Bryan instructed her to start on the bags. While he went over to Harry lifting weights. Hermione kept glancing over to Harry and felt her heart skip a beat at the sight of him. _Concentrate Hermione. _She took her stance and turned her torso so that she would be able to have more force behind her punches. She had taken her engagement ring off for safety measures. Her first punch made contact with the bag. She always felt more powerful when she was kickboxing more so than her other fitness regiments. She knew that she overdid it with the belly-dancing, running and kickboxing when she had time, but felt she really needed it.

Hermione looked over to Harry and Bryan who was starting to show Harry the stances. "Look at how Hermione is standing Harry. You have to have your legs apart and bent at the knees." Harry looked over at his best friend. _Wow she is beating the hell out of that bag._ Hermione moved on to kicking the bag making it sway back and forth. "Now you are in excellent shape but it takes a bit of practice to even get near where Hermione is." said Bryan. "Now I will show you the strikes and kicks that you will be doing."

Bryan moved Hermione to the mits after about 10 minutes of teaching Harry different moves. Bryan was surprised and impressed by how quickly Harry caught on to everything.

"Well What do you think Herms? You think Harry can handle sparing?" Bryan said to her while taking a breather drinking water.

Hermione chuckled "I think he might be able to handle it."

"What is sparing?" Harry asked.

"Get your gloves on and she will show you." Bryan said smiling. Harry and Hermione both put their gloves on. "Ready Harry?" she asked. "What is sparing Hermione?" Harry asked kind of nervous about the mischievous look in her eyes. "This..." she got in the stance and started throwing punches and jabs at him and kicked his rear-end. "Blimy Hermione what are you doing?!"

"Sparing now come on defend yourself Harry," she said continuing with the sparing. "Okay you asked for it Mione." Hermione wasn't hard on him at first. _I knew he would do well at this. This is fun to beat up my best friend like this. _Harry and Hermione kept sparing for 10 minutes until Hermione swept his legs from under him and he fell down to the mats. Hermione was giggling at her best friend on the ground. "Gottcha Harry." "Oh really." he then swept her legs and she fell next to him. "Ugh," she grunted getting the air knocked out. "Hey that wasn't fair."

"Neither was not telling me what sparing was before going at me." Harry said chuckling.

"Spoil sport," she retorted.

"Hermione you still need to control your breathing even though it was over." Bryan said coming over to them handing them both towels. "Harry that was excellent for her just going at you like that."

"Thanks." Harry got up and gestured to help Hermione get up. She took his hand and he pulled her up.

"Well. I think you guys are done for today. I will be gone next week though I have to go visit my family in the states." Bryan informed them.

"That's fine, have a safe trip Bry." Hermione said grabbing her stuff from the bench walking towards the doors. "Oh Hermione I forgot to congratulate you on the engagement." Bryan said calling out to her when her and Harry were at the doorway.

"Thanks Bry." she said to her trainer. Then they walked towards a café to grab a protein shake next to the gym.

They sat down inside the café with their protein shakes. "That was fun, I could get used to doing that." Harry said. "I can pull that into my Auror training too."

"That's a great idea Harry. You did great for your first day at this." Hermione said. "So... what are you up to today besides getting your arse kicked by me?"

"Haha funny Mione. I am gong to start remodeling the house with Draco today. He should be there in a couple of hours." He said.

"I still can't believe you're moving out of the flat. I will miss seeing you all the time." she said sadly.

"I will miss you to Mione, but I need to do this. Besides it will be good for you and Ron to be together without me around. You can always visit anytime you want." Harry said his heart breaking with the thought of them being alone together all the time. "What are you and Ron up to today?"

"Well he was going to the Borrow and help Molly with some stuff. I think I will just stay home and study or just relax." Hermione said.

"So when are you guys thinking about when you will be getting married." Harry said reluctantly.

"I don't know, I think maybe in a week or two that we will decide." she said.

"Well I better get going and get a shower taken before Draco gets to the house." Harry said standing up. "I will talk to you later Mione," he bent down and kissed her head and started walking away, when his wrist was grabbed. "Thanks Harry for not telling Ron about this. I will tell him I just need this for me now."

"Anytime, I won't tell Ron. I figure that it's for you to tell him." said Harry quietly.

"I will talk to you later Harry. Thanks for being the greatest friend I could ask for."

"Always for you. You know that right?" he said pulling her into a hug. _Why can't I be the one she is marring. _Harry thought breathing in a mixture of lavender and her sweet sweat from the workout. _Merlin. _

"Well I better get going. Bye Mione," Harry said kissing her on the cheek and walking away quickly so he wouldn't show how much she was affecting him.

Hermione was now alone watching her best friend walk away. _I wonder what is wrong with him. He seems so distracted. I guess it's the remodeling. _

Harry ran into Grimmuald's place and took in a deep breath.

"Kreatcher!" he yelled. A small 'pop' appeared coming from the small house-elf.

"Yes Master Potter."

Kreatcher had come to be very pleasant to be around in the last couple of years since Dobby died and they was that Harry respected the loved house-elf. Harry also treated the house-elf with more respect than Sirius thanks to Hermione.

"Draco will be here in a while to help with my plans for the remodeling. I'm going to take a shower then I will be in the office going over paperwork. Can you send him in there when he arrives?"

"Kreatcher will be happy to sir. Can Kreatcher do anything else for Master Harry?" he said.

"No thank you Kreatcher, you can go now." Harry said walking up the stairs.

Harry reached the Master bathroom, which was going to be the first project along with the Master bedroom. Harry stepped into the shower to wash and try to forget how much Hermione had affected him.

Hermione apparated back to the flat. She rounded the corner to the kitchen were she saw her fiancé. "Hello darling. How was your run?" Ron asked sitting at the table. She walked over a gave him a kiss. "Great thanks Ronald."

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me to the Borrow?" Ron said.

"Ron, you know I am getting closer to the end I have to get everything I can before then." Hermione said placing her workout towel in the hamper near the laundry room next to the kitchen.

"Ok, that's no problem. I might go over to help Draco and Harry later. If that is alright with you." Ron asked pulling her into a hug. "I am going to go take a shower. I am all sweaty Ron." she said trying to get away.

"You are going to be late and then your mother is never going to let you go." Hermione said. She kissed him and then started to go upstairs. "Bye Ron see you later."

"You know your no fun, you know that right?" Ron called smiling at Hermione. Then disapparated.

Hermione drew a bath instead of a shower. While the water started she went into her room and grabbed her healer book and disappeared into the bathroom. As Hermione started to relax with her book, her mind started to drift to Harry. _This can't be happening. I am not attracted to him and he has no effect on me. Yeah right. I can't stop thinking about him and what will happen when he leaves. I love Ron, I hope when Harry leaves it will help me think more about Ron and less about Harry. Yeah that will work. I need help. I am not being fair by thinking about another man. _

"Mr. Draco has arrived sir." Kreatcher said at the doorway of the office. Draco followed the house-elf into the dark office. "Hey mate," Draco said. "Wow it's been forever since I have been here."

"Hey mate, are you ready?" said Harry getting up and hugged his friend. "Yea, where did you want to start?"

"My master-rooms so I can move in on Tuesday. I want to then start on the Kitchen and then Teddy's room." Harry said as they went into his master.

"Sounds good. Why so soon?" Draco said.

"I just want those four done by the end of next week for my week off. I already tore the inside of the room down." Harry said.

"Are we using magic or are you going to torture me and use the muggle way?" Draco said groaning having a feeling of what Harry was going to do.

"Muggle way, but I think some of it magic. I won't torture you too much mate." Harry said laughing at Draco.

Harry brought over the blueprints of the master bedroom. "I want the walls to be burgundy. I want to expand the closet a little more. There is a closet that I won't use on this side of the wall so I figure we can knock it down and make that the walk-in."

"Sounds good mate, let's get working." said Draco.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading everyone please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer I don't own HP I wish I did but then JK did wonderful. (I just wish the pair was different)

This chapter is a turning point...

* * *

Chapter 9

Draco and Harry had worked nonstop all weekend. If not counting eating and sleeping. They had finally got both rooms done. Ron did come by but only stayed for a while. Sunday he wanted to spend the day with Hermione.

"Thanks Draco for all your help. I think I will get the furniture back in here. Then I will start on Teddy's room on Tuesday if you want to help out." Harry said using a cleaning spell on the rooms. "Yeah that will be fine, I did promise Mrs. Wealsey about doing something for her." said Draco. "Ginny also wanted me to help her with a potion for work too."

"Molly has been busy with that house hasn't she. Ron now you. I'm glad I'm busy with this house." Harry said with a laugh.

"So... how are you and Ginny doing." Draco said levitating the bed into the master bedroom.

"I guess we are okay. I mean I do love her. I think moving in together would be a great next step for us," Harry said.

"Yeah I guess it is," Draco said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Draco are you okay?"

"Yeah just thinking about something."

"You want to talk about it?"

"No it's okay, mate really." Draco said levitating a mirror in the room.

* * *

The next day Harry went back to the trio's flat. Hermione was home from the hospital, but tried to stay out-of-the-way. She was in the library studying. She had a rough night sleeping, just a rough night all around. Yesterday was supposed to be a day that they would start planning the wedding. _How could he not understand that I don't want a huge wedding like that. I get that I only get to get married only once but shouldn't it be both of us. Harry understands why can't Ron? I am really getting tired of all the fighting that we go through. I get that couples fight but seriously. _

"Hey," said a familiar voice in the doorway startling Hermione. "Watcha doing?"

"Oh nothing much, just studying. How's the packing going?" Hermione said.

"Oh you know, kind of slow. I am doing it the muggle way." Harry said walking over and sitting next to her on the couch.

"I admire you that you do that still even though you are a wizard." Hermione said. "Thanks." he replied.

"Do you want any help? I think I have studied this book that my brain is mush." she said putting down her book.

"No... not you. Are we losing our Mione?" Harry said chuckling. Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry's comment. "You know you never will." _I kind of already have Mione I am losing you to Ron. _Harry thought.

"I'll help you with packing." Hermione said walking towards Harry placing her book on the table. "Let's go before I change my mind with that sarcasm of yours." she said with a laugh walking past him and towards the stairs.

While Hermione took the pictures from the dresser and bed table her tears started to fall as she looked at the picture of just her and Harry. Harry saw the tears. "Mione are you okay?"

"Yeah I am just really going to miss you, that's all." she explained.

"Oh Hermione, I will miss you too. It will be weird at first but hey you'll have Ron." Harry said whipping the tears from her cheek.

"Yes I will have Ron." she said quietly. "He is my fiancé."

"Well let's get going I don't want it to be too late when I get to the house." Harry said. "You can always come over and kickbox with me in the basement. I bought some stuff yesterday. You can help me improve."

"I would like that. Thanks." she said smiling at him as she placed the pictures in a box.

* * *

Ron came home a half an hour later and started to help pack.

"We're sure going to miss you around here mate." Ron said picking up a box to bring downstairs to place next to the fireplace.

"I will miss being around here too." Harry said levitating more boxed to the fireplace. "Did you guys want to help me floo these to the house?"

"Yeah I want to see what you have done so far." said Hermione grabbing 3 boxes into the fireplace. "12 Grimmuald's place." The green flames surrounded her and she appeared in the living-room of the familiar house. Ten more boxes appeared on their own. Then the boys appeared.

"We have only done the master-rooms so far." Harry said leading the way.

"Oh Harry it's amazing." Hermione cried when they walked into the bedroom. A huge four-poster bed was the first thing you saw when walking into the room. Burgundy walls and a Bay window on the far wall. They walked into the bathroom to see a stone granite all over the bathroom floors and walls. The massive shower still had the stone and clear glass door and sides. There was a separate jacuzzi bathtub in the corner with steps leading into the tube. "Everything about this is amazing!" Hermione said walking around the bathroom.

"It's great mate. You guys worked really hard in here didn't you?" Ron said to his best friend.

"Yeah, I love it. Teddy's room is next starting tomorrow and then the kitchen and maybe the basement I will start with this week before my holiday is done." said Harry grinning at Ron and Hermione's reactions. Mainly Hermione's amazement about his master-rooms.

The trio flooed back to the flat and sat down for a while. Harry and Ron played chess for a couple of games. Hermione stared at the duo instead of reading her book. Around 7 Harry got up from the floor. "Well I better get back and unpack a bit before going to bed." he sighed. They all walked over to the fireplace.

Harry hugged Ron first. "See ya later mate."

Harry then turned to what he was dreading saying goodbye to her. He saw her tears start to fall again. "Hey I will see you soon." he said hugging her.

"I know," she said hugging him tight.

"Ron take care of her." Harry said turning to Ron again.

"You know I will." the red-head said.

"See you guys. Goodnight." Harry felt like it was one of the hardest things he had to do, but knew he had to do it. He disappearated leaving the couple together hugging. Hermione's tears were now falling like waterfalls.

"Sweetheart it will be okay." Ron said.

"I know," was all that she could say. "I think I am going to take a long bath Ron."

"Okay I will be in the office doing paperwork." he said.

Hermione walked up to her bathroom and sunk into the hot water and cried.

Harry appeared in his now living-room feeling exhausted and instead of unpacking he collapsed on the king-size bed and fell asleep looking at the picture of the trio.

* * *

Harry and Draco did finish the rooms that he set out to do. Ron did come over to help with some of the decorations and construction. Teddy's room was decorated with Quidditch things and pictures of Tonks and Remus. The walls had clouds and blue skies. The kitchen was just as he imagined it red and black with modern fixtures. Hermione had come over a couple of times during the week to kickbox with him in the basement. She always looked sad about leaving him behind and saying that she missed him. That week had been very hard for him always thinking of Hermione. This next week Ginny was to move in with him and he was excited about trying to move on with her, but he felt guilty about thinking about Hermione. Teddy was also supposed to be there in the next weekend. In between of working and spending time with Ginny he would be working on the rest of the house.

It was an extremely emotional week and half since Harry left the flat for Hermione. It seemed like she was missing something in her life. The only time she felt the happiest was working out with Harry. Ron and her have tried to decide on when the wedding should be but was getting nowhere fast. When they weren't arguing Ron was trying to convince her that they should be more intimate with each other, which Hermione felt she was not ready for and wanted to wait for a little longer. This sparked another argument. They did come close to having sex after heated snogging, but she didn't feel ready and pulled away from Ron.

* * *

The telephone sounded on Sunday two weeks after Harry leaving.

"Hello?" Hermione said.

"Hello dear. How are you doing?" Emma Granger's voice came through the receiver.

"Oh hello mum. I am okay. What about you?" said Hermione rubbing the bridge of her nose from her crying.

"What is going on with you dear? Is everything okay with you and Ron?" asked Emma. "Don't lie to me I can hear it in your voice. I am your mother after all."

"Yeah we are fine I guess." Hermione said. "Mum I have just been thinking too much."

"About..." Emma started.

"About Harry for one." Hermione said honestly. "I miss him for one. He moved out last week."

"I knew this would happen." Emma said to her daughter.

"What do you mean?" said Hermione.

"Oh nothing dear." she answered.

"No mum tell me what did you know would happen?" Hermione stated stubbornly.

"Ah... I knew this would happen that you would fall in love would happen." said Emma

"I don't love Harry..."

"Hermione you have always talked about that boy in all your letters. And when you and the boys came back to Australia you couldn't take your eyes from him." Emma stated.

"Mum, I just miss him that's all." retorted Hermione.

"Uh okay dear whatever you say. Did you want to talk to your father?" her mother said.

"No, I'll talk to him later. I have a huge headache and want to take a bath." Hermione said.

"Okay dear. I love you."

"I love you too mum." Hermione sighed as she hung up the telephone and walked upstairs to her bathroom. While soaking in the bathtub her thoughts drifted to Harry.

* * *

A week later Hermione would still see Harry on some days when she would come to his house to kickbox with him in the basement.

Hermione apartated into his house. "Harry! I'm here to workout!" she yelled.

Harry ran down the stairs with Teddy in his arms. He put the boy to the ground and ran around the room. Teddy walked over to Hermione and held out his arms to her. She picked him up. "Mione!" he squealed. "Hello love," Hermione said kissing the little boy.  
"I'm so sorry Mione, I forgot about our workout. I woke up late and had to get Teddy ready and I am running late for the office." His voice frantic while trying to get Teddy's stuff ready.

"Harry slow down, I will be happy to take him to Andromeda's." she said trying to calm Harry down with her gentle voice.

"Are you sure, I don't want to mess your plans up." Harry said picking up Teddy's toy bag.

Hermione giggled "Of course I'm sure. Go to work I got Teddy."

"Thank Merlin for you Mione. Okay little man I will see you in a few sleeps." Harry said kissing his godson and then kissing Hermione on the cheek, handing her the bag. Then he aparated.

Hermione sighed as she watch him leave. "Ok love let's go see your Grandmother." She aparated with the boy in her arms.

* * *

"Andra!" Hermione called with Teddy in her arms. "I brought Teddy back for his Grandmother!"

"Hello Hermione dear how are you? Where's Harry?" the older witch walked into the living-room.

"He had to work and I said I would take Teddy." said Hermione putting the little boy down.

"I always wondered something Anda." said Hermione to the older woman.

"What is that dear?"Andromeda said.

"I have always wondered why Harry calls you Dora."

"Well I think I let him call me that because it kind of makes me feel closer to my daughter. I miss her so much it just makes be feel like she is still here." said the older woman. She looked at the brunette and her soft and tired face. "Is everything okay Hermione?"

"I am just so confused and I feel guilty too. What am I doing?" Hermione said to the older woman. She always felt at ease with the Andromeda.

"What dear are you so confused?" Andromeda said.

"I'm supposed to be with Ron,"

"Who said you are meant to be with Ron Hermione?"

"Everyone at Hogwarts thought we should be together due to all the fights and sexual tension that was between us during school. Plus during the hunt it hurt when he left us high in dry and it hurt Harry. I was so livid with him for backing out on the promise we all made before that whole crap happened. But when it was just Harry and I it was nice. There was this one day when I was listening to the radio and Harry came over to me and we danced. It was amazingly fun and it made me happy."

"But..."

"I knew he wanted to be with Ginny. So I walked away from him."

"Hermione what is so great about Ron... be honest with me." said Dora.

"Well... He is very sweet and can be quiet funny."

"And Harry?" said the older woman.

"He makes me laugh, he's smart, he is great with Teddy. I guess he just makes me feel like I am the best person and that I can be a better one." said Hermione with a sigh. "My mom also said that I always talked about him in my letters. But that doesn't mean I love him does it?"

"I don't know does it?" Andromeda said to the younger witch.

"I don't know. I can't. I promised Ron and I love Ron." said Hermione trying to convince the older witch.

"What makes you feel passionately about Ron then."

"I don't know. I can't..." said Hermione stopping. "No..."

"No what Hermione?" Andromeda said.

"I'm... I'm in love with... Harry." said Hermione not believing the conclusion he just come to realize. "Oh Merlin... I can't."

"Why not?" Dora said.

"I don't know." Hermione said.

"How do you feel around him."

"I feel like I have to be around him all the time. I see him when he works out and my heartbeat gets faster." the brunette said. "I can't breathe."

"You need to think more I think. But just keep in mind of what makes you happy." Dora said.

"Well it was nice talking to you Dora. I must go. Thanks for everything." Hermione said grabbing her coat and kissing the older woman's cheek.

"Bye dear," Andromeda said smiling widely at Hermione apparating from the house. _ I knew it. _Thought the older woman. _I knew she loved him. _

* * *

Hermione thought about what Andromeda and her mother said for days after leaving Teddy at his Grandmother's house when she was sitting on the couch in the library. _I really do love Ron and don't want to hurt him. I am in love with Harry. What can I do? How am I going to do this?_

"Darling, I'm home!" Ron said walking into the library. "How was your day?" he said with a smile as he leaned down to her for a kiss.

"Ron, we need to talk..." Hermione started with a tear in her eyes.

* * *

AN- I hope you guys liked it. Please read and Review. I like the comments :)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- I don't own the characters JK is responsible for them.

* * *

Chapter 10-

She was leading Ron on and didn't want to do what she was about to do to him.

She took a deep breath. She couldn't believe she was doing this. "I can't marry you Ron," she said quietly.

"Hermione you are being ridiculous. What are you talking about?" he said to his fiancée.

"I am not crazy Ron, I don't want to marry you," Hermione said clearly.

"Why did you accept the proposal then Hermione? If you don't even love me?!" Ron shouted.

"I'm sorry Ron, I do love you just not the way you deserve!" she sobbed out. "You have felt it too Ron. We haven't been getting along and we are not in love."

"I love you Hermione, I wouldn't have bloody-well asked you to marry me if I didn't. Why didn't you just say no then," Ron said his face was now matching his red-hair.

"Ron I'm sorry I just want to be back to being friends with you again. I know you are furious with me. I just can't keep lying to myself in this relationship. If you love me or if you were ever my best friend than you wouldn't want me to either."

"Are you in love with someone else?" Ron said slowly.

Silence that Hermione was giving said it all.

"I don't believe this!" he yelled.

"I'm.. I'm sorry Ron. Really..." she started crying.

"Get out Hermione, I can't even look at you anymore."

"Ron please," sobbed Hermione trying to get up off the couch to try to calm him down.

"Just leave," yelled Ron standing over her.

Hermione went into her room and packed her things. It took a while for her to gather everything. She just broke Ron's heart and felt horrible. Ron was sweet and great to be around, most of the time. _I can't do this to him anymore. It's not fair for him and not fair to me. _She had tears running down her face. She wished that she could love Ron the way she thought she did but Hermione always wanted to be true to herself and if she stayed than she wouldn't.

Hermione walked down the stairs with everything in her beaded bag from the hunt. She walked into the kitchen and placed her engagement ring on the table and walked in the living room and apparated.

* * *

Harry was home with Teddy starting to sleep on his lap while they watched Disney/Pixar Toy Story. Ginny was staying at Luna's house tonight for some girl time and Andromeda let Harry have Teddy for the weekend. It had been a long week full of raids and paperwork. Harry loved these night when it was uneventful and peaceful with his Godson. He was wrong.

There was a knock on the door. He gently pulled Teddy off of him and placed him on a blanket on the floor with his Mr. Bear. The boy was now fast asleep. Harry walked over to the door and was surprised to see Hermione standing in the rain with her eyes bloodshot and holding her beaded bag.

"Sorry...Sorry to bother you Harry. Can we talk?" she whimpered. "Sure, come on in. Just be quiet Teddy is sleeping in the living-room." he said stepping aside to let her in.

"I'm so sorry. I just didn't know where else to go." she said following him into the kitchen. "What do you mean, you live in the flat with Ron." he said putting on the teapot.

"Not anymore, he kicked me out." said Hermione looking at her hands folded in front of her.

"What do you mean he kicked you out?" Harry said sitting next to her at the table.

"I uh I called off our engagement." said Hermione quietly barely enough for Harry to hear.

"Sorry Mione, but I thought you said that you called off your engagement," said Harry in disbelief.

Hermione looked up into those green eyes that always intrigued her. "I...I did Harry, we aren't going to get married."

"Why Hermione? I thought you wanted to marry him." Harry said _I can't believe this. She wasn't happy with him, but why? I can't take advantage of this. I'm still with Ginny. _

"I don't love Ron, I don't want to marry him anymore. I thought I loved him, but I just don't. It's not the way I thought loving someone should be." she said in a panic while tears rolled down her face.

Harry got up and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm not judging you Mione, I just wanted to know what is going on."

_I'm in love with you, you idiot that's what's going on with me. Plus you are with another woman, that you are happy with. I ruined my life because of you. _She thought baring her face into his chest.

"I just can't see myself marring him Harry. I just can't."

"Okay, okay shh. It will be okay." He said rubbing her lean back.

"Arry?" cried a small voice from the other room. "Okay I will be right back. I have to check on him, just sit down and try to calm down." Harry instructed walking out of the kitchen and into the living-room to see his godson sitting up rubbing his sleepy eyes. _I can't believe she did that. She is going to be the death of me and here I am trying to move on. _

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" he said picking Teddy up from the floor. "Mione!" he squealed.

"Buddy not now okay. Mione sad and Uncle Harry needs to talk to her." Harry said kissing his head. "Let's get you to your room buddy and go to sleep."

Harry walked up to the little boy's room a couple of doors from his master. The room was just like what he would want in the future maybe someday, when he would marry and have his own son, but this was for Teddy. Pictures of Tonks and Remus filled the room especially on next to the little boy's toddler bed. The little boy had fallen asleep again in Harry's arms. Harry took out his wand and made the covers pull back. He placed the little boy who had purple hair like his mother's when he was asleep. Harry tucked Teddy in the blankets and then kissed his forehead.

"This room is remarkable, it's perfect for a little boy." said Hermione watching Harry tuck in the 2 and half-year old.

"Thanks it took only a day surprisingly." he said turning off the lamp next to the bed and turning on a snitch nightlight near the bed.

He walked out of the room and Hermione followed as he shut the door.

They went into the living-room and sat on the couch. Harry really wanted to get to the bottom of what was going on with Hermione and Ron.

"So now that you are calm tell me what happened." Harry said handing her hot chocolate.

"I have just been thinking for the back couple of weeks and it just didn't feel like we are right for each other. I understand that every couple argues and bickers, but we never really resolved anything and I just don't feel like he was the one I am supposed to be with." Hermione said looking at her mug.

"So why did you even say yes when he asked you Mione?" Harry said looking at her.

"I guess I just had it in my mind that we were supposed to be together, due to what everyone said and I did love him in a way." Hermione answered. "I was not as happy as I thought I was."

"So... Ron and you are not talking I am assuming?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, he was so furious with me. Said he couldn't even look at me and that I was not thinking right." she said as more tears fell.

"I think it will turn out for whatever reason Hermione. It will be okay." he said pulling her into a hug.

"And now I don't have anywhere to go... I could maybe stay with Luna and her father. Mum and dad still are in Australia..."

"Just stay here, I have too much room anyway." said Harry. _Shit what am I doing? Didn't I want to move on with my life without her? _

Hermione's eyes widened at his suggestion. "Oh Harry, I don't know... I feel like I am intruding. What about Ginny? What will she think about this?"

"Hermione she will be fine. I will talk to her tonight when she gets home from work. It will be okay," Harry said.

"As long as she is okay with it too. I will be out of your hair as soon as I find my own flat." she said.

"Don't rush Hermione. Come on I will show you to your room." Harry said taking her empty mug from her and grabbing her hand to follow him. They walked up the stairs to the room next to Teddy's room. Harry opened the door and motioned for her to walk in.

The room was beautiful with hues of blue and greens. A four-poster bed and dresser were the only furniture in the room.

"Oh Harry it's beautiful. When did you do this room?"

"Last weekend actually. There is also a bathroom through that door." Harry told her pointing to the door next to the dresser.

"Thanks for everything Harry. I think I am going to take a bath and then go to bed." Hermione said kissing him on the cheek.

"No problem. I am going to go check Teddy and then make something for Gin when she gets home." He said walking towards the door. "Night Mione."

"Night Harry," she said levitating objects from her beaded bag that they had for the hunt.

Harry closed the door behind him and then lend against it. _I can't believe this. Great. I don't know how Ginny is going to take this. Not only is the wedding off and their relationship, but now she is living with us. Brilliant. I wish I could talk to Sirius or Remus or my parents even. How am I going to do this. _

Harry opened Teddy's door to check to see if he was still asleep, which he was. Harry grinned at the little boy and closed the door again. He went back down to the living-room to put away the movie and the toys that they have played with that day.

"Harry," someone called from the floo network. "Mate are you there?"

Harry walked over to the fireplace, and it was none other than Ron Weasley. "Hey Ron what can I do for you?" he said hiding the annoyance of what happened between the newly departed couple.

"I need to talk to someone, can I come through?" said Ron. He looked angry and hurt.

Harry was debating for a little, figuring Hermione was already asleep in her room. "Yeah sure, is something wrong?"

"You could say that," Ron said. "I will be right there."

A couple of minutes later Ron came through the fireplace. "Thanks, I really need to talk."

"What's wrong?" Harry said trying to hide the fact that he knew what was going on.

"Hermione called off the wedding." he said holding up the engagement ring.

"Why?"

"Hell if I know, she said she didn't want to be with me because it was not fair for either of us. I think she loves someone else." Ron said staring at the ring.

Harry was shocked about the last comment. _She loves someone else? I can't believe this someone else I have to watch her with. _

"Harry, I don't know what to do, do you know where she is? I have to fix this. I still love her." Ron said looking at Harry.

"Um yeah she is upstairs..." Harry started.

"What?! She's been upstairs all this time and you haven't told me?" Ron yelled.

"Ron quiet! Teddy is sleeping. Just give her time." Harry said.

"I can't believe you Harry, what did she say?" Ron said heat rising to his face.

"She said she called it off, and that is just wasn't right for her to keep it up." Harry said.

"I need to talk to her," Ron said getting up to walk up the stairs.

"No Ron, I don't think it's a good idea." Harry said trying to block off the way. Ron ignored his best friend and shoved him out-of-the-way. "I swear Ron if you wake Teddy up I will kick you out."

"Fine I just need to see her."

Ron and Harry walked up the stairs. Harry pointed to Hermione's door. "Let me talk to her right now, just a minute."

Harry knocked on the door. "Mione, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Ron looked at him with hope in his eyes. _God what am I doing trying to have them work it out? _He thought. The door came open slightly and Harry could see her smiling face look up at him.

"Hey Harry, is everything okay?" she said quietly.

"Um.. someone needs to talk to you." Harry said motioning towards Ron.

"Hey Mione," Ron said moving towards Harry.

"I will be in Teddy's room if you need me Mione," Harry said walking into the little boy's room.

He opened the door to see the little toddler sitting up in his bed. "Hey buddy what are you doing up?"

"Arry," said Teddy. "Read." as he lifted up a storybook that Hermione gave him for Christmas.

"Okay, but after one story you are going to sleep right?" Harry said picking up the 2-year-old in his arms and cuddled with him. Harry gave a kiss on the boy's head and grabbed the book and opened it. _I hope things work out either way. He better not do anything to her. _

"Once upon a time..."

* * *

Hermione and Ron were in her room with the door shut. Hermione was already in her pajama pants and her tank-top. "Ron what are you doing here? You kicked me out remember?" she said in a whisper.

"I just want to figure out why you don't want to marry me. I'm sorry I was angry and confused."

"Ron, I told you. It wasn't fair to either of us, me not being in love with you. I am sorry, but I just don't." Hermione said.

"Hermione, what about everything that we have talked about? Us being married and having kids? I thought you were happy with me. What changed?" Ron said.

"Nothing changed Ron, I just can't do this anymore. Did you know when we were planning our wedding that I didn't feel like it was even my wedding? None of those things I want Ron. I never wanted a huge wedding. I do have feelings for you, but not the way you deserve." she explained brushing her hair in the mirror.

"Who are you in love with Mione?" Ron said suddenly. Hermione stopped brushing her hair and turned to look at the tall red-haired man.

"I don't love..." she started.

"Don't lie to me Hermione!" Ron yelled. "You said nothing when I asked you if you loved someone else!"

"Don't yell Ron, you'll wake Teddy up..."

"Forget Teddy Hermione. I want answers!"

* * *

Harry finally got Teddy to sleep after a little reading the little boy dozed off, when Harry heard yelling. "Merlin," he said putting a silence charm up around the room to not disturb the little boy.

He walked out of the room and into Hermione's room without knocking on the door. "What the hell did I tell you Ron!"

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry did we wake Teddy?" Hermione said sitting on her bed with tears in her eyes.

"No luckily I put a silencing charm up," he said to her. "Ron I told you, now get out of my house."

"Fine, you are always taking her side anyway. Just so you know Hermione, don't talk to me ever again. When you decided to love someone else, we were done." snapped Ron.

"Ron, please..." Hermione started. Without waiting for her to finish Ron apparated. Hermione's head landed in her hands and started to cry. "I'm sorry Harry..." Harry went over to her and pulled her into a tight hug she put her head in the curve of his neck. He could feel her tears against his white t-shirt. Her hands grabbed his shirt in the need to be close to him. "Shh, it's okay Mione, everything will be fine. You know Ron he will cool off and you guys will be friends in no time." Harry said pulling his hands through her hair, knowing it was something that calmed her down.

Harry sat holding her for what seemed like an hour, until she fell asleep in his arms. Checking to see if she was really asleep he pulled her hair back from her face. _God she is so beautiful. _He pulled her down to the bed and got up to pull the blankets back. He then picked her up from the bed and placed her in the side he striped down. He placed the covers over her body. Then he bent down and kissed her on the cheek. When he began to walk out of the room he turned and looked at her. _I am in trouble. She loves someone else though. I hope this breakup helps her be with that person. She deserves it._

* * *

At 8 o'clock Harry was in his office doing paperwork, thinking about how he was going to tell Ginny that Hermione was now living with them because the wedding was off.

"Baby I'm home!" Ginny said from what sounded like the living-room. "In the office Gin!"

She walked into the office with her practice Quidditch robes on. "Hey, how was today?"

"Oh it was okay, Teddy and I had fun at the park and watched a movie. But then something happened..." he started as he got up from his desk and kissed her. "Hermione came by."

"What about did her and my brother get into it again?" she said with an annoyed look on her freckled face. She always thought it was silly they way they argued all the time.

"Well you can say that... Hermione and Ron are done." he waited for her reaction. "What!? What do you mean they are done?" yelled Ginny.

"Gin calm down Hermione and Teddy are asleep."

"She's upstairs?" Ginny said "What happened?"

"She called it off said it wasn't for them, she isn't in love with him." Harry said.

"I don't believe this, I need to talk to her" she started for the door but Harry cut her off.

"No she needs the sleep now." Harry said holding onto her arms.

"Harry, I just don't get it. Why did she even say that she will marry him when she doesn't love him. Poor Ron." Ginny said. "Why is she staying here then?"

"Well Ron kicked her out of the house and needed somewhere to stay. You know her parents are still in Australia with their practice." Harry explained to his girlfriend. "She won't be here too long, she just needs sometime to find her own flat."

"Fine, but I will talk to Ron tomorrow. I'm off anyway." Ginny said. Harry could tell that she was not happy about it at all. "Well I better go take a shower, what to join me?" she said kissing his neck. "Uh.. I have work to get done Gin. If I didn't I would but I have to get this done."

"Ok fine, you're no fun." she said opening the door to leave for her room. Harry sighed and walked back and sat at his desk. _What the hell am I going to do?_

* * *

AN- One break-up down :) Kind of messy, but when are Hermione and Ron ever really civil. This is why I never liked them together. Oh well. I hope you guys liked the chapter. Please review when your done reading.


End file.
